our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OMGitsGARRET/What's Up: Cartoon Network? Week of April 20, 2014 - April 26, 2014
Welcome to the very first What's Up: Cartoon Network?! This is just a pilot run to see how it will turn out. If this does get picked up as an actual "event," this will happen every week and a blog will be posted every Saturday or Sunday. Sunday, April 20, 2014: *'The Wizard of Oz' will be shown on Flicks from 4:30 P.M. E.S.T. to 7:00 P.M. E.S.T.. The description for the movie is "After a tornado whisks Kansas farm girl Dorothy to a magic land, she must travel to the Emerald City for help in getting back home. Based on the book by L. Frank Baum." Monday, April 21, 2014: *'Adventure Time' will have a marathon from 3:00 P.M. E.S.T. to 6:00 P.M. E.S.T.. There will be twelve episodes included in the marathon. *The season premiere of Adventure Time will start at 6:00 P.M. E.S.T. and conclude at 6:30 P.M. E.S.T.. The brand new two part season five premiere will include the episodes "Wake Up" and "Escape From the Citadel". The description of the two episodes are "Finn and Jake must commit a cosmic crime in order to find Finn's father; Finn and Jake follow the Lich to the Citadel." *A brand new episode of Regular Show will start at 6:30 P.M. E.S.T. and finish at 6:45 P.M. E.S.T.. The new episode's title is "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys." The description for the episode is "Mordecai and Rigby compete in a battle of the bands to win an air conditioner." *'Two' brand new episodes of Clarence, the brand new Cartoon Network television program, will start at 7:00 P.M. E.S.T. and finish at 7:30 P.M. E.S.T.. The titles of the two episodes are "Money Broom Wizard" and "Lost in the Supermarket". The description of the two episodes are "Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo try to have fun at the arcade with only a dollar to spend; During a trip to the supermarket, Clarence finds adventure and intrigue in the aisles." Tuesday, April 22, 2014: *'No '''new episodes, movies during Flicks, or marathons will be on this day. Just '''reruns'. Wednesday, April 23, 2014: *'Two' brand new episodes of The Tom and Jerry Show, the newest Cartoon Network show, will begin at 5:30 P.M. E.S.T. and end at 6:00 P.M. E.S.T.. The episodes titles are "Birthday Bashed" and "Feline Fatale". The description of the two episodes are "Spike forces Tom and Jerry to take over Tyke's birthday party; Tom and Jerry protect Toodles against a threat." *Starting at 6:30 P.M. E.S.T. and ending at 6:45 P.M. E.S.T. is a brand new episode of Teen Titans Go!. The title of the episode is "Dreams". The description for the episode is "The dream worlds of the Titans." *'Steven Universe' will have a brand new episode at 7:00 P.M. E.S.T. and end at 7:15 P.M. E.S.T.. The title of the episode is "Lion 2: The Movie". The description for the episode is "Steven and Connie try to ride Lion to the movie theater." Thursday, April 24, 2014: *'No '''new episodes, movies during Flicks, or marathons will be on this day. Just '''reruns'. Friday, April 25, 2014: *'No '''new episodes, movies during Flicks, or marathons will be on this day. Just '''reruns'. Saturday, April 26, 2014: *An all new episode of Tenkai Knights titled 'Flight Knight' will air starting at 7:30 A.M. E.S.T. and finish at 8:00 A.M. E.S.T.. At the time there is no available description for the brand new episode. *Starting at 8:30 A.M. E.S.T. and finishing at 9:00 A.M. E.S.T. is an all new episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. The title of the episode is An Appetite of Battle!. At the time there is no available description for the brand new episode. *'Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed' will be shown on Flicks from 6:00 P.M. E.S.T. to 8:00 P.M. E.S.T.. The description for the movie is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby investigate a group of ghouls terrorizing people. Based on the television series." Reminders: *'Adult Swim' now starts one hour earlier then before; at 8:00 P.M. E.S.T.. Cartoon Network returns at 6:00 A.M. E.S.T.. *Catch the season premiere of Adventure Time on Monday, April 21, 2014 at 6:00 P.M. E.S.T.! *Catch the newest Cartoon Network television program, The Tom and Jerry Show every Wednesday night at 5:30 P.M. E.S.T.! Tell me what you think about the idea of a weekly blog containing a list and information of all the new episodes being aired throughout the week on Cartoon Network, information about movies on Flicks, and information about marathons! This is the pilot of What's Up: Cartoon Network? so tell us in the comments below if you like the idea of this and if we should continue. If you have any questions, comments, or have new information about any of what was shown in the blog don't hesitate to comment. We'll, hopefully, see you soon for another edition of What's Up: Cartoon Network?! Category:Blog posts